


Ready When You Are

by mycitruspocket



Series: Flatmate, Friend, Lover and Co. [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Developing Relationship, M/M, Outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet of how Sherlock outed them, written in three 221b stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ready when you are 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a non-native speaker without a beta and amenable to advice, so I would love to hear what you think.  
> And if you find any misspelling, please feel free to tell me!

He leaned against a police car, watching Sherlock striding over the crime scene. It was a warm day but he still insisted on wearing his coat. After all John had convinced him to leave the jacket. Now he enjoyed the look of the dark shirt, tightened along the detective’s chest while he buzzed around, his coat twirling. 

From the corner of his eyes he saw Lestrade approaching, but couldn’t force himself to look away from the center of his life.

John heard a sigh on his right; Lestrade, now standing beside him, was following his own gaze. 

“Will you tell the others someday?” 

John shrugged “I don’t know, it’s been only a few weeks. I’m ready when he is!” 

They both observed Sherlock’s actions around the crime scene for a while. He was leaning over the corpse and with a sweeping motion he tried to explain something to Anderson that clearly should be obvious. Finally he frowned and forged his way back to John whose look was explicit.

Sherlock rolled his eyes but without turning around he shouted sarcastically: “Sorry!”

John smiled contently which forces Sherlock to smile in return. 

“Home?” John asked.

“Ready when you are!”

And with a short nod to Lestrade they left the scene. Sherlock’s arm, visible for everyone, was resting on the small of John’s back.


	2. Ready when you are 2

He had loved that tiny gesture of affection, that many Yarders misunderstood. But it really hadn’t been very Scherlock-like with the lack of drama and without showing off.

“Well, they always talked, even in times when there was nothing to talk about. But now it’s bloody gossip, Sherlock. Half of Scotland Yard thinks that it was one of your fucking jokes, and I just don’t want to be a part of them, I really don’t! So next time, you’ve got one chance to show it properly, or I’ll do it! Understand?”

But Sherlock didn’t respond in words, he gave John a seductive smile instead, already planning how to implement the issue of ‘showing properly’. Suddenly he moved closer and pushed John forward until he was squeezed between the kitchen door and his lover, who leaned his head quickly towards his ear, whispering huskily.

  
“I have to practice if I’m supposed to do it credibly. There are after all a lot of detectives to convince!” After a few seconds, John managed to get his breath back and took a deep breath. “God yes, you have to practice...a lot!”

Of course Sherlock understood and he will show it properly. Oh yes he will leave no doubt. And there will be no more rumours because all these talkative, dull people will see...and instantly believe.


	3. Ready when you are 3

John hates press conferences. He doesn’t have to join them but he has to look after Sherlock who is even more uncomfortable with them. He might kill a reporter with his intense gaze just for asking the wrong questions when John isn’t around to ground him. So he will always be there, sitting silently beside Sherlock and knowing when it’s time for a soothing touch on his knee under the table or an encouraging smile.

But today is different. Sherlock isn’t grumpy and his answers are considerate. He really don’t seem so cheesed up as usual. You can almost say he is excited, happily excited. Judging from his bemused look, Lestrade sees it too.   
By the little, barely noticeable smiles which are twitching over Sherlock’s lips, John can tell that he is up to something.

Soon, he will know and all following press conferences won’t be the same anymore.

As Lestrade is finally thanking the reporters for their attention, Sherlock suddenly stands up, takes John’s hand with him so he has to follow his movement. The detective’s hands are quickly cupping the doctor’s face while his lips are kissing him lovingly and with a taste of desire.

Now John is rethinking his opinion about press conferences as he looks at the cheering mess in the room with a trace of blush.


End file.
